


Patchwork

by OdysseusOfGaming



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdysseusOfGaming/pseuds/OdysseusOfGaming
Summary: An Alternate Universe fanfic of the webcomic Sleepless Domain, by awesome creator Mary Cagle AKA Cube Watermelon. In this short story set slightly ahead in time from where the comic takes place, the city is being invaded by monsters during the day, and so we follow the viewpoints of different girls who are at the center of this crisis as terrible events take place.Part 1, Patchwork, is told from the point of view of Undine Wells AKA Alchemical Water, who is beset by an unexpected challenger.All characters (C) Mary Cagle. This work is not intended for commercial use.Work is darker than the original. This part does not contain any explicit images, but there is an implication of bodily and mental trauma.
Kudos: 6





	Patchwork

Undine looked on as Kokoro left, running towards Tessa’s house.

It was a bittersweet feeling. Should have been her, really. She owed Tessa that. Tessa deserved to be saved by her this time. Well, actually, that was just it: Tessa deserved the best, and right now that wasn’t going to be Undine. No, Undine had someone else to protect.

Kokoro herself.

She didn’t need to be here for what was about to happen. Undine had felt what was coming from a mile away, and she was worried Kokoro couldn’t handle it. Funny, Undine thought, how in the past she would have stayed behind to sacrifice herself for Kokoro, and yet now she knew she was staying behind so she could be strong where her girlfriend couldn’t be instead. Had she always been that brave?

Still a little bit away, whoever that was.

Undine instead looked towards the afternoon sky. Monsters, she thought, during the day. It had to be that… purple girl. Why, though? What was her plan? It wasn’t getting to Undine herself, it couldn’t be, an attack during the day wouldn’t make sense if that was the case. So what was the point of all of this? She let off a resigned sigh. Whatever it was, she would get an answer soon enough: her opponent was coming right around the corner.

Undine turned on her heels, ready to face whoever this was… and then took a step back in horror. She knew this was a person, and a monster. She’d felt that clearly enough. But this, this was…

And yet it also wasn’t. She looked wrong, in every possible way. It was as if she’d been patched up haphazardly, like if someone had pressed both of her selves together. Bits of her were either orange or white, all in patches like torn-up ribbons, with what Undine could only guess was monster skin filling in the gaps. She walked with a limp, one leg apparently longer than the other, and with her posture hunched, dragging her separated blades on the ground, one in each hand. But the worst part was her head. Her hair was lopsided, as if it was cut wrong, and her face… the orange parts of it showed a grim smile, while the white part most definitely didn’t.

And then Cassidy spoke.

- _ **Y**_ ou k _ **n**_ e _w_ _**a**_ bo _ **u**_ t _**t**_ hi _s_ , _**d**_ i _d_ **n** ’t y _ **o**_ u?

That was… almost her voice. It sounded fake, like someone had recorded it and played it back on a broken machine. Sheer shock stalled Undine, and so she couldn’t answer in time.

-O _ **f**_ cou _ **rs**_ e you _**di**_ d. Y _ **ou**_ ’re hi _ **d**_ in _ **g**_ beh _ **in**_ d her, now. L _ **i**_ ke you hid _**be**_ hind the _ **m**_ first. Your fr _ **ien**_ d only walked _**aw**_ ay by luck.

Undine steeled herself. She clenched her fists and looked into the girl’s mismatched eyes, matching her glare.

-You’re wrong. I’m here alone now. I’m stopping you from reaching her.

The patchwork girl giggled and sobbed, all at the same time.

-I’ _ **m**_ here for _**you**_. That’s wh _ **a**_ t she _**t**_ old me, that if _**y**_ ou were out of the way, then… then – her voice crackled for a second, in an attempt to say the name – would be sp _ **are**_ d. So she put me… I let _**her**_ put me _**b**_ ack together.

Another giggle, another sob. She stared at Undine with a literally mixed expression, almost impossible to decipher. 

-Sh _ **e**_ ’s the **only** one that c _ **a**_ n stop h _ **er**_ now. So I _**ha**_ ve to st _ **op**_ you. So – another crackle – _ **wi**_ ll be fine. So _**sh**_ e can have the time to save everyone _ **else**_ , like she always does!

And with that, Cassidy raised her scissors and lunged at Undine.


End file.
